Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic display device including a barrier panel having blocking regions and transmitting regions.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a display panel for realizing an image. For example, the display module may include a liquid crystal panel having a liquid crystal, and an OLED panel having an organic light-emitting element.
The display device may realize a stereoscopic image using the position difference of two eyes. For example, a stereoscopic display device realizing the stereoscopic image may provide different images to the left eye and the right eye of a viewer by using the difference of images due to the position difference of the two eyes, that is, the binocular disparity.
The stereoscopic display device includes an eyeglasses type using a shutter and a non-glasses type using a barrier panel. The barrier panel may separate the image realized by the display panel, and provide it to the viewer's left eye or right eye. For example, the barrier panel may form a path difference of light by individually or region-by-region adjusting voltage applied to the channels disposed at regular intervals. The barrier panel may include blocking regions and transmitting regions formed by the applied voltage. The blocking regions are located between the transmitting regions. For example, the barrier panel may include a liquid crystal disposed between a lower barrier substrate and an upper barrier substrate.
In the stereoscopic display device, the location of the blocking regions and the transmitting regions may be determined according to a set viewing distance. For example, when the viewing distance of the viewer is out of the proper range, the stereoscopic display device may move the blocking regions and the transmitting regions of the barrier panel for providing a stereoscopic image of good quality to the viewer located at a region being out of the proper range.
However, in the stereoscopic display device, a size of some blocking region or some transmitting region may be changed by movement of the blocking regions and the transmitting regions of the barrier panel. The blocking region and the transmitting region having the changed size may be recognized by the viewer as a bright line or a dark line. Thus, in the stereoscopic display device, the quality of the image provided the viewer located at a region being out of the proper range may be degraded.